1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a radio communication method and apparatus for performing calibration during communication for the sake of improving a transmission characteristic or a reception characteristic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio communication apparatuses perform calibration so as to improve the degradation of a transmission characteristic or a reception characteristic caused by, for example, a temperature rise. In calibration in the related art, a signal is transmitted from one of two antennas of a terminal and is received by the other antenna. WO 2008/146494 discloses a calibration method performed by a radio communication apparatus.